ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Riser
The is Ultraman Geed and Kei Fukuide's transformation item, as well as Zero's additional transformation item. About three models exist, with the one used by Riku dedicatedly named the in response to his Ultraman's alter-ego. History Ultraman Geed The first known Riser was used by Kei Fukuide to summon Skull Gomora. When Riku was transported to Nebula House base, he was presented with another model of the device, to which he proceed to designate both the device and his Ultraman form Geed. How to use The user activates the Ultra Capsules/Kaiju Capsules' switches before sliding them into the . Afterwards, the user slides the Loading Knuckle to the Geed Riser as they press the trigger, causing the DNA-themed cylinder to spin. This results in a of Geed's forms or a .http://hobby.dengeki.com/news/391977/ 15c96e44fcb03e7a509f203c4348e961.jpg|Ultra/Kaiju Capsules loaded into the Loading Knuckle. DBEIWycU0AAomIv.jpeg|The Loading Knuckle slide onto the Geed Riser. DBEIWybUAAAtQVF.jpeg|The DNA-themed cylinder shines and spins. HowitWorks1.jpg|Demonstration for Ultra Capsule. HowitWorks.jpg|Demonstration for Kaiju Capsule. GeedGif.gif Zero Mode is the form of Riser after attaching the Ultra Zero Eye NEO on the cylinder part of it. Further added with the scanning of New Generation Capsules Alpha and Beta, this allows its user Leito to perform and transforms Ultraman Zero into Ultraman Zero Beyond. Riser Zero Mode.png|Riser (Zero Mode) Other functions *Kaiju Capsule summoning: In Kei's case, by inserting a single capsule into the Loading Knuckle, he can summon a Kaiju based on said capsule. *Communication Device: The Loading Knuckle allows Riku to connect to RE.M. from the Nebula House, providing the AI as means to support her master. IMG 0966.jpeg|Kaiju Capsule Summoning Trivia *Voice Actors: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Ultra Capsule scan), Kenta Matsumoto (Kaiju Capsule scan)https://twitter.com/matsuken_93/status/896014922361913344 **The word "Geed" itself is one letter off from "Seed", both Katakana and Roman. In fact, one of Nobuyuki Hiyama's known role is Muruta Azrael from [[w:c:gundam:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED|Mobile Suit Gundam '''SEED']]. **Kenta Matsumoto revealed himself as the voice actor of Kaiju Capsule scan while Nobuyuki being Ultra Capsule scan in the Twitter. He also mentioned that he is the one who came up with the names of Belial Fusion Monsters and their finishers. ***Despite his intentions to reveal it sooner, Bandai restricted him at first until August 11, 2017, to which he was permitted to disclose the information. *RE.M. mentions that Riku needed to identify his transformed state first before using the device in his first time. This is most likely made to ensure that she can program Geed's name on the device, since Belial Fusion Beasts appeared to have identify Ultraman Belial himself. *The Geed Riser and Loading Knuckle's functions are based on the O Scanner and OOO Driver from ''Kamen Rider OOO. Coincidentally, both of their users are known as succeeding heroes to series that used same gimmicks. **By the Ultra Series itself, the Geed Riser inherited both the roles of Orb Ring and Dark Ring from Ultraman Orb. *The Geed Riser is actually named by Riku himself, and is simply called the "Riser" by RE.M.. **This is supported in a Preview Special prior to the debut of the series, where the Geed Riser in Kei's possession is referred to simply as a "Riser". Toy Catalog The Geed Riser has sounds for fusions that exist in the past. Here's the list of fusions: *Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman Victory = Ultraman Ginga Victory *Ultraman Zero + Ultraman Belial = Zero Darkness **The result of the scan is still Zero Darkness regardless of whichever of Zero's Capsules being used. ***The transformation announcement starts with the Ultraman Fusion Rise voice and changes to the Kaiju version as it ends. ****You can't use Shining Ultraman Zero Capsule along with Belial Capsule to fusion up into Zero Darkness. *Scanning any Ultraman Orb's fusions will also emits "Fusion Up" sound. **Ultraman + Ultraman Tiga = Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion ***The result of the scan is still Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion regardless of whichever of Tiga's Capsules being used. **Ultraman Tiga + Ultraman Dyna = Ultraman Orb Zeperion Solgent ***The result of the scan is still Ultraman Orb Zeperion Solgent regarldess of whichever of Tiga's Capsules being used. **Ultraman Gaia + Ultraman Victory = Ultraman Orb Photon Victorium **Ultraman X + Ultraman Ginga = Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker **Ultraman X + Ultraman Cosmos = Ultraman Orb Full Moon Xanadium **Ultraseven + Ultraman Zero = Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger ***The result of the scan is still Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger regardless of whichever of Ultraseven's Capsule or Zero's Capsules being used. ****You can't use Shining Ultraman Zero Capsule along with Ultraseven's Capsule to fusion up into Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger. *The capsule of Victory and Eleking can be scanned to produce Victory's Ultrans. It is unknown if there will be more Ultranses in the future. Gallery Users Geed-05.jpg|Riku Asakura ⑥ケイ.jpg|Kei Fukuide FB_IMG_1501582377222.jpg|Leito Igaguri Miscellaneous DBDskg1U0AAybCl.jpg ISummonGimmicksFromNowhereGeedTrailer.PNG Screenshot 2017-06-19-01-06-23.png IMG 2146.JPG|Kei with his Riser 6e2eb41c.jpg References Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Transformation Items Category:Items